sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sab Shimono
| birth_place = Sacramento, California, U.S. | education = University of California, Berkeley | occupation = Actor, Voice Actor | spouse = | yearsactive = 1966–present }} Sab Shimono (born Saburo Shimono; July 31, 1937) is an American actor of Japanese descent who has appeared in dozens of movies and television shows in character roles. Early life Shimono was born and raised in Sacramento, California, to restaurant owners Masauchi Shimono and Edith Mary (née Otani).Sab Shimono Biography (1943-) at FilmReference.com He has one sibling: Dr. Jiro Shimono, director of the Delaware Psychiatric Center. During World War II, Shimono and his family were interned at the Tule Lake War Relocation Center and the Granada War Relocation Center. He attended Sacramento High School and graduated from University of California, Berkeley. Career An accomplished stage actor, he has appeared on Broadway and in regional theaters including San Francisco's American Conservatory Theatre and Berkeley Repertory Theatre. He was cast as Ito opposite Angela Lansbury's Auntie Mame in Jerry Herman's Broadway musical hit Mame in 1966. This was followed by Lovely Ladies, Kind Gentlemen (1970), The Chickencoop Chinaman (1972), Ride the Winds (1974), and the role of Manjiro in Stephen Sondheim & Harold Prince's Pacific Overtures (1976) – he would go on to play Lord Abe in the 2004 Broadway revival. In 2010, he appeared in the world premiere of No-No Boy by Ken Narasaki based on the novel by John Okada. His more memorable film roles include Saiko in the 1986 comedy Gung Ho, Hiroshi Kawamura in the 1990 drama Come See the Paradise, the coroner "Painless" Kumagai in 1990's Presumed Innocent, Dr. Max Shinoda in 1993's Suture, Lord Norinaga in 1993's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, and in Old Dogs, alongside John Travolta and Robin Williams, as Japanese billionaire Yoshiro Nishamura. He played Dr. Tam in the 1994 film The Shadow. He can also be seen in Asian American independent films Americanese (2006), The Sensei (2008) and Life Tastes Good (1999). Shimono performed the voice of Subotai in the 1982 film ''Conan the Barbarian''. On television, he starred on the 2008 ABC family miniseries Samurai Girl. Then Shimono provided the voices of antique-shop owner/Chi Wizard Uncle Chan on the television series Jackie Chan Adventures, the elderly version of the Emperor (Jack's father) on Samurai Jack, Airbending Master Monk Gyatso and Master Yu on the popular series Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mister Sparkle ("In Marge We Trust") and Master Sushi Chef ("One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish") on The Simpsons and Mr. Murakami on 2012's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He also appeared in Royal Pains, season 3 episode "But There's a Catch", as Jono the gardener. In 2007, he appeared in the episode "Don't Worry, Speed Racer" on Two and a Half Men. In 1991 he had a role in the TV movie/pilot ''Plymouth'', which at the time was considered to be one of the most expensive such movies ever made. He also had several appearances in the television show M*A*S*H. Shimono also appeared in "The Checks," the 141st episode of the sitcom Seinfeld. Shimono is a cohost of APM Reports podcast Order 9066. He also tells his personal story in the episode titled "Sab Shimono Remembers Camp". Personal life He has been in a relationship with writer Steve Alden Nelson since 2001. The couple registered their domestic partnership in April 2005 and married in San Diego June 23, 2008. Selected filmography *''Loving'' (1970) - Byron *''The Hospital'' (1971) - Operating Room Staff (uncredited) *''Parades'' (1972) - Togo *''Midway'' (1976) - Lt. Tomonaga *''Rabbit Test'' (1978) - Chinese Leader *''Nice Dreams'' (1981) - Oriental Bus Boy at Hong Kong Restaurant *''Conan the Barbarian'' (1982) - Subotai (voice, uncredited) *''The Challenge'' (1982) - Toshio *''Where the Toys Come From'' (1984) - Kenji, the Designer *''Gung Ho'' (1986) - Saito *''Blind Date'' (1987) - Mr. Yakamoto *''The Wash'' (1988) - Sadao *''Presumed Innocent'' (1990) - 'Painless' Kumagai *''Come See the Paradise'' (1990) - Hiroshi Kawamura *''Silent Cries'' (1993) - Natsume *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (1993) - Lord Norinaga *''3 Ninjas Kick Back'' (1994) - Koga *''The Shadow'' (1994) - Dr. Tam *''Waterworld'' (1995) - Elder *''Ancestors in the Americas: Coolies, Sailors, Settlers'' (1996) - Himself - Narrator *''Paradise Road'' (1997) - Colonel Hirota *''The Big Hit'' (1998) - Jiro Nishi *''Life Tastes Good'' (1999) - Harry Sado *''Luminarias'' (2000) - Lu's Father *''Ice Planet'' (2001) - Karteez A. Rumla *''Robot Stories'' (2003) - John *''Worlds Apart'' (2004) - Teijo *''Americanese'' (2006) - Wood Ding *''Southland Tales'' (2006) - Hideo Takehashi *''The Sensei'' (2008) - Taki Nakano *''Old Dogs'' (2009) - Yoshiro Nishamura *''The Arcadian'' (2011) - Moto *''Yellow Face'' (2013) - HYH *''The Watcher'' (2016) - Wendell References External links * * Sab Shimono at New York Times Movies * Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:Male actors from Sacramento, California Category:Twin people from the United States Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:Gay actors Category:Japanese-American internees Category:American male actors of Japanese descent Category:LGBT American people of Asian descent Category:LGBT people from California